


becomeing an agreste

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: Marinette's parents die





	1. Chapter 1

To tell you the full story I'm going to half to start at the beginning. At first it was a normal day Marinette got home late from school. She kissed her mom and dad told them she was going up stairs to take a nap after that she jogged up stairs to her room. Told Tikki she needed to nap and went to it and that was it. ( I'm going to be mean)


	2. Chapter 2

WITH ADRIEN  
Modeling toke forever of course model this model that. Oh and then there were the interviews do you have a girlfriend are you really dating Chloe. But when he got home he was a normal kid who just happens to live in a mansion and is a superhero so yah normal. He flipped on the tv and started surfing the channels and then he came across a special report.  
"Their has been an Akuma attack hes going after bakery's. And there's another to add to the list the Dupain-Chang bakery it had people in it. Please ladybug cat noir we need you."  
Before he could even think of what he was doing. He was calling his transformation and jumping as fast as he could but he wasn't heading towards the fight. He was heading to the Dupain-Chang bakery.He got there to see nothing but rubble and firefighters trying to lift the roof and then it hit him her room was right under the roof just the thought of that led to him catulisming the whole roof and there it was what he was looking for a girl right there just looking like she was just sleeping so he picked her up and put her on a gerny and told them to take her to the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

2 MONTHS LATER  
yawn that was a good nap oh my god I feel so much better wait were am I why is it so white then she heard a weird voice   
"yes Gabriel I think shes contuious yes you can send Adrien down hear and if you want to sign the adoption papers you can come and sign them okay see you in a bit"   
"whats going on"   
"listen sweety you were in a really bad accident so I'm going to need you to answer some questions okay do you know anything that happened "  
"yes I toke a nap why am I in the hospital"   
"okay do you know how long you were out for"   
"a few hours maybe"  
"okay what month is it"   
"October "  
"no its December last who are you do you know"   
"yes my name I Marinette dupain chang"   
"okay so you know general information good your friends will have to tell you the rest when he gets here just think you just might get to go to your new house for Christmas"   
"wait what do you mean new house"  
"I'll let your new adopted brother tell you okay"  
"what ' wait were are my parents"


	4. Chapter 4

two minutes later she heard fighting outside her door   
she is my best friend you lug let me go if shes awake ill be the first to see her she could tell just by the voice it wasalya  
alya she screamed next thing she knew she her best friend alya was bursting through the door and right behind her was nino what happened why am i in a hospital  
mari poor girl no one told you yet  
no tell me what   
adrien should be the one to tell you she said holding back a tear   
they left after only a few minutes sinnce the docter said she needed to slepp but she couldent all she could think was whaa hole hour latter noot that she was counting no that would be wierd she heard what she dident think she would ever here   
is she alright it is of dier importants that she is all right was that gabrial agreste worrying for her have i been out that long she cept hearing gabrial and the doctor talk up a storm out side not much she cared about so she terned on the tv nothing was on so she decided i need some thing to do so she started to pull the patches off an till a buzzing from the monitor not two seconds later she was surounded by doctors adrien and alya nino and gabrial yikes i guess this is what controls this she said pointing to the cord and the monitor after bersting in to laughter every one in the room looked like they could have a heart atack then her friends started to laugh and gabrial even smieled but tthe doctors left after the laughingt were they hideing


End file.
